


Roller Coasters and Cotton Candy

by samithemunchkin



Category: The Baseballs
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-25
Updated: 2012-08-25
Packaged: 2017-11-12 20:51:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samithemunchkin/pseuds/samithemunchkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Digger at the amusement park. Nuff said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roller Coasters and Cotton Candy

"Oh my god Sam look!" Digger squealed suddenly and grabbed the taller man’s arm tightly. “There’s another rollercoaster! Come on quick, let’s get in line!” He was practically bouncing in place from excitement as he looked up at the other man and tugged on his arm.

“Umm...” Sam frowned, looking back and forth between his boyfriend and the rollercoaster. “But...I don’t know babe, we just ate...” He said hesitantly. To be honest he was getting quite tired, they had been going from ride to ride for hours and while he had definitely enjoyed their day off enough was enough.

“Aww but Sammy come on! It’ll be fun!” Digger insisted and gave Sam’s arm another tug, motioning him towards the ride.

And Sam wanted to say no, he really did. But when he looked into Digger’s shining blue eyes, full of excitement and joy he found himself nodding instead. “Okay, one more ride.” He smiled as he wrapped his arm around Digger’s shoulders and he was rewarded with a big wet kiss on his cheek.

“You’re the best!”

Ten minutes later Digger led a very nauseous Sam to the nearest free bench.

“Fuck why didn’t you tell me you weren’t feeling good?” Digger sighed as he slowly helped the taller man sit down before he sat next to him. He frowned worriedly as he noticed just how pale Sam looked and he gently squeezed Sam’s hand, despite how cold and clammy it felt.

“I did say we just ate...” Sam chuckled weakly and then took a deep breath as he leaned back and tried to relax. “Sorry...I’ll be fine in a moment I promise, we don’t have to go home yet.”

“Oh my god are you serious?” Digger exclaimed and stood up. “You bet your ass we’re going home, do you really think I would want to stay here any longer after that? No, we’ll leave as soon as you stop looking like you’re going to pass out any second. Now wait here, I’m going to get you some water.” He said and left before Sam could argue.

He came back fifteen minutes later, two water bottles in one hand and a huge pink cotton candy in his other hand and Sam raised an eyebrow at him as he sat down next to him.

“What, I can’t have one last cotton candy before we leave?” Digger pouted as he handed the water bottles to the younger man.

“Well you have had like four of them already.” Sam said before he took a gulp of water.

“Well since you refuse to eat even one, someone has to compensate so the cotton candy market won’t crash. I volunteered.” Digger said matter of a factly, like it made perfect sense and took a bite from the fluffy cloud.

Sam just chuckled at that and took another sip of water. He was feeling a lot better, the nausea had eased and his head had stopped spinning. But now he also didn’t quite feel like going home yet.

“Hey! What are you...” Digger frowned as Sam suddenly pushed him to the other end of the bench but his frown melted into a smile as the younger man lied down so he was resting his head on Digger’s lap. “How are you feeling?” He asked sweetly as he ran his free hand through Sam’s dark unstyled hair.

“Hmm better.” Sam hummed content and let his eyes fall shut. “Would be even better if I didn’t have to smell that sugar abomination.” He added and couldn’t quite help the smirk that spread on his lips.

“Oh _please_! It’s odourless, you can’t possibly smell it! Stop complaining or I’m going to french kiss you.” Digger threatened but he was grinning as well as he watched Sam mock shudder in disgust.

“You’re not getting anywhere near my mou-ARGH!” Sam yelped as Digger turned his face so he could kiss him. He grinned against Sam’s lips as the taller man squirmed when he tasted the sugar even on Digger’s lips and he gasped as Digger teased his tongue inside his mouth.

And Digger took his time to _slowly_ and _thoroughly_ explore the younger man’s mouth. His free hand was tangled in Sam’s hair to keep him still, not that Sam was resisting that much, just enough to make it look like he wasn’t entirely happy about the situation.

“You...you are a horrible human being.” Sam stated breathlessly when Digger finally pulled away.

“Lies, you love me.” Digger grinned as straightened up and took another bite from his cotton candy.

Sam smiled at that, it was true after all. He loved that ridiculous hyperactive man with a serious sugar addiction more than he ever thought he would. But he wasn’t exactly willing to admit it at that exact moment.

“Not after that stunt you just pulled.” He grumbled and pretended to wipe his mouth in disgust.

“Aww come on don’t be like that Sammy.” Digger pouted and brushed a few strands of hair away from Sam’s forehead. “You love your Diggy and you know it.”

“I don’t know, that sugar assault was quite traumatizing...I don’t know if I’m in the right mind to make that sort of confessions.” Sam said thoughtfully as he sat up. 

“You’re mean...Will you love me if I promise we can have quality couch time when we get back home? And if I brush my teeth?” Digger pleaded now.

“Hmm...that does sound quite nice...I might but I guess we’ll just have to wait and see.”

They looked at each other for a moment then, Sam with a straight face while Digger was still pouting. Until they both burst out laughing and Digger smacked Sam’s arm.

“You’re ridiculous.” Digger said chuckling as he stood up. “Come on let’s go.”

“ _I’m_ ridiculous?” Sam mock gasped but stood up as well and wrapped an arm around Digger’s waist. “You just speak for yourself, I’ll have you know I’m completely normal and sane.”

“Lies, all lies.”

“Well I’m less ridiculous than you at least.”

“Lies!”

“I’ll agree I love you if you agree you’re more ridiculous than me.”

“Deal.”

Sam stopped them then and wrapped both of his arms around Digger, pulling him tightly against him. “You first.” He murmured, his lips only inches apart from Digger’s.

“I’m...I’m more ridiculous than you...” Digger stuttered slightly and unconsciously licked his lips as his eyes stared into Sam’s baby blues. 

Sam smiled then and brushed his thumb over Digger’s soft lower lip. “I love you.” He whispered just before he leaned in and captured his lips in a sweet kiss.

The smile he received from Digger when they pulled apart made his whole day.


End file.
